Üres Altatódal
by Itsushita
Summary: Ichigo nem a régi. És soha nem is lesz ugyanaz. Egy lány azonban megpróbálja a lehetetlent, visszahozni barátját a sötét és zord lelkivilágából, nem féltve saját testi vagy szellemi épségét.


**Üdv minden kedves olvasónak. Elnézést a hosszú szünetelésért.**  
**Hozzászólásokban láttam, hogy szeretnétek a Még a Halálban is c. regény folytatását. Sajnálattal közlöm, hogy az elveszett technikai okokból (magyarán meghalt a gép ._.)**  
**Azonban új történettel szeretnék foglalkozni, és mellé feltöltögetni az Enyészetnek c. ficem folytatását.**

**Üres altatódal**

**Első fejezet: Lidércnyomás melódiája**

A Nap sápadt sugarait vetette Karakura városának épületeire, és mind bágyadtan tükrözték vissza azokat. Pár esőfelhő gyülekezett az égen, csak is azért jöttek, hogy ezen a helyen, ezen temető felett ejtsék le könnyeiket. Nem is olyan sokkal hajnalodás után rá is zendült a zivatar, egyenletesen kopogtak az ablakpárkányokon, s a fák pasztell zöld levelein. Madarak rekedten fojtották magukba a csiripelést, mintha minden élet megszűnt volna, egyedül a szorgalmas diákok igyekeztek az iskolába.

Kurosaki Ichigo lázban égő testtel ébredt fel. Még egy órája volt iskolakezdésig, s ha nem érzi úgy, hogy bármelyik percben összeeshet a gyengeségtől, el is készült volna tíz perc alatt. Talán még sokat is mondok ezzel a számmal.

Azonban ez most nem így történt. Még legalább hat perc kellett neki, hogy ki tudjon mászni az ágyból és utána ahelyett, hogy a monoton reggelekhez illően magára kapta volna egyenruháját, imbolyogva a fürdőszobába indult, beállt a zuhany alá. Jeges víz csapódott forró bőrére, kedve támadt sikítani tőle, de magában tartotta a kényszert. Elméje kényszeredetten zakatolt, lüktetett koponyájában. Néha egy fúró talált be csontján keresztül -ő legalábbis így érezte-, belehasított húsába, s egy-egy pillanatra elhalványodott a valóság és csak elmerült a fájdalom vad tengerében.

Aztán élesen vágott szemébe a szürke fény. Mire teljesen magához tért, már a zuhany egy sarkában összegömbölyödve feküdt. A kín egyszerűen elviselhetetlenné tette a létezést. Legszívesebben ledobta volna magát a hídról, vagy elvágta volna saját torkát, hogy végre véget vessen szenvedéseinek.

Már látta maga előtt a hidat, s ő bűntudat nélkül vetette le magát a folyó habjai közé. A jeges víz közrefogja testét, egy ideig még érzi, ahogy dobálja őt össze-vissza, majd ahogy a maradék oxigén is eltűnik tüdejéből, eszméletét elveszítve adja fel az életért való küzdelmet.

Megint csak nem ez történt meg a valóságban. Halk nyöszörgéssel kimászott a zuhany alól, elzárta a csapokat. Reszkető kézzel látott neki a fésülködésnek, próbálta megnőtt narancssárga haját kihúzni szeméből, azonban azok a rakoncátlan tincsek makacsul ragaszkodtak helyükhöz. Megadó sóhajjal tette vissza fésűjét helyére, s tekert csípője köré egy törülközőt. Visszavonult szobájába.

Ekkor már húsz perc telt el azóta, hogy felébredt. Már rég úton lenne az iskolába. Keigo biztos aggódni fog érte, hogy merre van már. Vagy talán Inoue. Te jó ég, semmi kedve nem volt most a nagymellű barátjához. Vékony hangja biztos erősíteni fogja fejfájását. Talán nem is olyan jó ötlet bemenni abba a nyomorult iskolába.

Mély sóhajjal felvette egyenruháját, próbált sápadt arcát kissé elfogadhatóbbá tenni. Ez a nap már az őrületbe kergette. Ezúttal azonban sem apja nem fogadta fülsértő üvöltéssel és a húgai is csendben ették gabonapelyhüket. Halkan jó reggel-t kívánt nekik, majd elnyújtott léptekkel elindult az iskolába. Táskája verdeste hátát, izmai már hullámban kezdtek sajogni. Láza minden bizonnyal már az eget verdeste, nem is maradt sok kedve tovább haladni az iskola felé.

Azonban nem volt túl sok választása. Hamarosan érettségizett, most aztán nem hiányozhatott, hisz négy éves anyagot futottak át, feladatokkal gyakoroltak. Mint mindig, most is remekül teljesített, főleg mióta ereje hiányában nem volt más választása. Valahogy muszáj volt szabadidejét kitöltenie, mikor barátai „sürgősen" eltűntek.

Az utóbbi időben sajnos egyre többször hagyták őt egyedül és estig elő se kerültek. Az utóbbi egy évben ez történt. Rukia és Renji felől nem hallott túl sok hírt, és ahogy telt-múlt az idő, úgy is érezte, hogy nem maradt túl sok választása, mint elfelejteni őket. Hisz őt is képesek voltak elfelejteni. Hasznát már nem látták, még azok után se, hogy megmentette nem csak Karakurát, de Soul Societyt és a Királyok dimenzióját is.

Fejfájása továbbra is lüktetett, egyre erősebben próbálta szétfeszíteni koponyáját. Megállt az iskola előtt, majd lehajtott fejjel elindult egy teljesen másik irányba. Táskáját az út közepén hagyva elkezdett futni a folyó felé. A folyó felé, ahol minden elkezdődött és remélte, hogy ott fog minden véget érni. Azonban ez nem így történt. Míg ő három hónapot feküdt eszméletlenül, barátai rendületlenül mosolyogtak rá. Később mondták el neki, hogy örökre el kell búcsúznia egyik legjobb barátjától. Legjobb barátaitól.

Száját visszahúzta fogairól, hagyott kicsúszni egy reszketeg nyögést, ahogy gerincén keresztül végighasított a fájdalom. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy barátai így elfelejtették. Még Inoue is, aki pedig eléggé erősen rajongott érte. Most viszont semmi se maradt, egyszerűen elfeledték őt. Ami határozottan dühítette. Olyan sokat megtett értük és mégis csak annyi maradt meg bennük, hogy ő egy ember. Egy nyomorult moziba nem jutottak el együtt.

Egyre csak lángoltak végtagjai, majd mire a folyóparthoz ért, ott gyengén összerogyott, arcát a friss fűbe temette. Az esőcseppek erősebben zengtek, nem sokára nehézkesen tapadtak narancssárga tincsei homlokához és tarkójához. Egyenruhája átázott, mocskos volt, de őt ez egyáltalán nem zavarta. Azt kívánta, bárcsak elmúlna a fájdalom. Bárcsak anyjával lehetne.

_És bárcsak itt lenne vele Rukia. _

A fájdalom azonban csak nem múlott, az anyja és Rukia se jelent meg hirtelen mellette. Azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon ott van-e mellette valamelyikük? Ha igen, akkor miért nem adnak jelet? Olyan nehéz? Biztosan az, mondjuk. Néha olyan, mintha az Aizennel való harc, az egész gürcölés, minden a Vizardakról, és lidércekről, csak álom lenne. Úgy érezte, hogy a világ megfeledkezett egy Kurosaki Ichigo nevű emberről. Lelke mélyén sírt azért, hogy végre észrevegye őt valaki. Nem sírt őérte senki. Nem szólította őt senki. Hasznavehetetlenné vált, gyengévé. Nem kellett ő már senkinek az égvilágon.

Ha ő örökre eltűnik, feltűnik-e bárkinek? Egy idő után biztosan. Hisz a húgai is csak üresen meredtek maguk elé, nem reagáltak egyáltalán az ő jelenlétére.

Ekkor már úgy érezte, hogy a fejfájás a tetőfokára hágott, először halkan, majd egyre erősebben üvöltött fel. Vegye őt már végre észre valaki. Nem érkezett válasz. Felült, fejét markolászva, szemében könnyekkel nézett körbe. Nem volt ott vele senki. Felállt, majd minden megmaradt erejéből futni kezdett, át a hídon, át a városon, a főútra. Nem volt ott _senki_.

A boltok bezárva, kirakatuk sötét volt, egyetlen áru se csillogott a polcokon. Az ajtókon „Closed" felirat, kétségbeesetten futott végig az utcán. Mindenhol a bezárva táblácska lógott, a házak ablakai is üresek voltak. Karakura városra melankolikus fájdalom telepedett, ami csak növelte Ichigóban a félelmet. Elindult vissza a klinikára. Messze volt ugyan, és lábai is reszkettek már a megerőltetettségtől, de ő csak futott, ahogy csak bírt. Tüdeje sípolt, s fehér váladékot öklendezett szájába, amit rögvest ki is köpött az aszfaltra.

Berontott az üres házba.

– Karin! Yuzu, Karin! – futott be a nappaliba, a gabonapehely tálkák pihentek a dohányzóasztalon. Senki se válaszolt neki. A konyhába futott, újabb fehéres gennyet köpött a mosogatóba, amit rögtön ki is öblített, majd átfutott a klinikai részlegbe.

– Apa! Yuzu, Karin! – Nem érkezett válasz. Egyedül maradt az egész világon. Hacsak nem… a telefon! Kerek, csillogó szemekkel futott a kagylóhoz, beütötte a számot, majd füléhez emelte. Azonban az nem csöngött ki, mint ahogy kellett volna annak. Halottan feküdt az a kezében, rémülten harapott ajkába. Egyetlen egy készülék se működött. Semmi. Most mihez kezdjen ebben az üres világban? Nincs rajta kívül senki. Kirabolhatná a bankot, azonban mi értelme a pénznek, ha soha senki nem fogja azt átvenni tőle, miután vásárolt? Egyszerűen kirabolhatna egy boltot, de abban mi a kihívás, mi értelme rabolni a _semmitől_?

Nem maradt értelme élni. A magányban egyetlen hang se válaszol neki. Egyszerűen leült a folyosó közepére, kegyetlen zokogásba fogott. Nem csak az, hogy egyedül maradt, de belsejét mardosta a láz, ezernyi féreg kúszott izmaiban, haraptak belé éles rágóikkal.

Nincs menekvés ebből az ürességből. Abból, hogy ő használhatatlanná vált.

Kiölték belőle a szeretetet. Kiölték belőle a bizalmat.

És nem maradt neki más, csak ez az üres, létezések nélküli világ.


End file.
